An unmanned aircraft (UA), which may also be referred to as an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), a remotely piloted aircraft system (RPAS), a remotely piloted vehicle (RPV), a drone, and the like, is an aircraft without an on-board human pilot. UAs are used in many applications such as delivery, surveillance, filmmaking, law enforcement, rescue, agriculture, and logistics.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.